japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Noriaki Sugiyama
Noriaki Sugiyama (杉山 紀彰, born March 9, 1974 in Tokyo) is a Japanese voice actor. He is best known for his roles as Uchiha Sasuke in Naruto, Uryu Ishida in Bleach, Shiro Emiya in Fate/Stay Night and England in Axis Powers Hetalia. Anime *009 Re:Cyborg (movie) – Cyborg 008/Pyunma *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (TV) – Phil Barnett (Eps. 7-10); Zahhak (Eps. 11-12) *Alice in the Country of Hearts: Wonderful Wonder World (movie) – Boris Airay *Beyblade: Metal Fury (TV) – Blader DJ *Beyblade: Metal Fusion (TV) – Blader DJ *Beyblade: Metal Masters (TV) – Blader DJ *Big Windup! (TV) – Junta Takase *Black Butler (TV) – William T. Spears *Black Butler II (OVA) – William T. Spears *Black Butler II (TV) – William T. Spears (Ep. 9) *Black Butler: Book of Circus (TV) – William T. Spears *Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic (movie) – William T. Spears *Black Butler: His Butler, Performer (OVA) – William T. Spears *Bleach (TV) – Uryu Ishida *Bleach the Movie: Hell Verse – Uryu Ishida *Bleach the Movie: Memories of Nobody – Uryu Ishida *Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion (movie) – Uryu Ishida *Blessing of the Campanella (OVA) – Aberdeen Roland *Blessing of the Campanella (TV) – Aberdeen Roland *Blood Blockade Battlefront (TV) – DJ Fango (Eps. 2, 10.5) *Boogiepop Phantom (TV) – Tetsu Yabe *Boruto Naruto Next Generations (TV) – Uchiha Sasuke *Boruto: Naruto the Movie as Sasuke Uchiha *Cardfight!! Vanguard (TV) as Katsumi Morikawa *Cardfight!! Vanguard: Asia Circuit Hen (TV) as Katsumi Morikawa; Knight of *Superior Skills, Beaumains *Cardfight!! Vanguard: Legion Mate-Hen (TV) as Katsumi Morikawa *Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker Hen (TV) as Katsumi Morikawa *Carnival Phantasm (OVA) as Shiro Emiya *Case Closed (TV) as Raito Egashira (Eps. 545-546) *City Hunter 2 (TV) as Sara Nishikujou (Eps. 41-42) *Clean Freak! Aoyama kun (TV) as Gaku Ishikawa *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (TV) as Rivalz Cardemonde; Sugiyama *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (TV) as Bart (Eps. 2, 4); Rivalz Cardemonde; Sugiyama *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 Special Edition 'Zero Requiem' (OVA) as Rivalz Cardemonde *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Special Edition 'Black Rebellion' (OVA) as Rivalz Cardemonde *Code Geass: Nunnally in Wonderland (OVA) as Rivalz Cardemonde/Dormouse *D.Gray-man Hallow (TV) as Arystar Krory *D.I.C.E. (TV) as Robert Clapice *Damekko Dō=obutsu (TV) as Usahara *Deadman Wonderland (OVA) as Toshirou Kan *Driland (TV) as Belunba *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya (TV) as Shirou Emiya *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei Herz! (TV) as Shirō Emiya *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! (TV) as Shirō Emiya *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 3rei!! (TV) as Miyu's older brother; Shirō Emiya *Fate/stay night (TV) as Shirou Emiya *Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel I. presage flower (movie) as Shiro Emiya *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (movie) as Shiro Emiya *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (TV) as Shiro Emiya *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (TV 2) as Shiro Emiya *Francesca (TV) as Ishikawa Takuboku *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (TV) as Crewman A (ep 8) *Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime Gyu! (TV) as Hills *Gekijoban Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya: Sekka no Chikai (movie) as Shirō Emiya *Gintama (TV) as Sniper Kame *GTO: Great Teacher Onizuka (TV) as Spectator (Ep 28) *Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East (TV) as Seiran (Ep 2) *Hell Girl (TV) as Mamoru Hanagasa (Ep 3) *Hetalia - Axis Powers (TV) as United Kingdom *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (movie) as United Kingdom *Hetalia The Beautiful World (TV) as England *Hetalia The World Twinkle (ONA) as England *Hetalia World Series (TV) as United Kingdom *Hozuki no Reitetsu (OVA) as Koban *Hozuki's Coolheadedness (TV) as Koban (Ep 8) *Hyoka (TV) as Drama Club Member (Ep 13) *Inukami! (TV) as Inukami B (Ep 10) *Kamichu! (TV) as Inu-Oshou/Dog Priest (DVD Ep 2, 16) *Kamigami no Asobi: Ludere deorum (TV) as Thor Megingjard *Katsugeki! Tōken Ranbu (TV) as Konnosuke (first unit; Eps 6-7) *Koutetsu Sangokushi (TV) as Shiryuu Chouun *(The) Last: Naruto The Movie as Sasuke Uchiha *(The) Law of Ueki (TV) as Kabara *Maho Girls Precure! (TV) as Orba *Meganebu! (TV) as William Satō *Metal Fight Beyblade VS Taiyō Shakunetsu no Shinryakusha (movie) as Blader DJ *Mirage of Blaze (TV) (Ep 2) *Moyashimon (TV) as Takuma Kawahama *Moyashimon Returns (TV) as Takuma Kawahama *Mysterious Joker Season 3 (TV) as Rainbow Justice (Ep 35) *Naruto (OVA) as Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto (TV) as Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippuuden (TV) as Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Bonds as Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippuuden: Shippu! "Konoha Gakuen" Den (OVA) as Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippuuden: The Will of Fire (movie) as Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Special: Battle at Hidden Falls. I Am the Hero! (OVA) as Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Spin-Off: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals (TV) as Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow as Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Akaki Yotsuba no Clover o Sagase (OVA) as Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Konoha Sports Festival (movie) as Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: The Cross Roads (OVA) as Sasuke Uchiha *Norn9 (TV) as Akito Shukuri *Nyanpire The Animation (TV) as Masamunya Dokuganryū *One Piece (TV) as Vinsmoke Ichiji *ReLIFE (TV) as Akira Inukai *Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie as Sasuke Uchiha *Samurai Jam -Bakumatsu Rock- (TV) as Yataro Iwasaki *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement (TV) as Otomo Sourin *Sket Dance (TV) as Kobayashi (Ep 21) *Stitch!: Zutto Saikō no Tomodachi (TV) as Slushy (ep 22); Wishy Washy (Ep 11) *(The) Story of Saiunkoku (TV) as Santa (Ep 12); Shourin *Tono to Issho: Gantai no Yabō (TV) as Keiji Maeda *Toward the Terra (TV) as Toni *A Town Where You Live (TV) as Ichihara (ep 8) *Transformers Prime (U.S. TV) as Cliffjumper *Tsuredure Children (TV) as Hirokazu Kirihara (Ep 11) *Warau Salesman NEW (TV) as Naiichi Tayori (ep 10) *White Album 2 (TV) as Chikashi Hayasaka *You and Me. Season 2 (TV) as Akihiro (Ep 5) *Yukikaze (OAV) as Ito Anime Films Video Games *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel – Aoto *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk – Ernie Lyttelton *Battle Stadium D.O.N – Uchiha Sasuke *Beyond The Future Fix The Time Arrows – Horo *Bleach Shattered Blade – Uryu Ishida *Bleach Soul Resurreccion – Uryu Ishida *Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion Lost Colors – Rivalz Cardemonde & Kento Sugiyama *Conception II Children of the Seven Stars – Alec *Eustia of the Tarnished Wings Angel's Blessing – Nudar Atraid *Fate/hollow ataraxia – Shirou Emiya *Fate/stay night Nua – Shirou Emiya *Fate/tiger colosseum – Shirou Emiya *Fate/unlimited codes – Shirou Emiya *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Crystal Bearers – Keiss *The Guided Fate Paradox – Rakiel Ijuin *Hetalia Academy – England *Invitation from the Darkness Tenebrae I – Tenji Shiba *J-Stars Victory Vs+ – Uchiha Sasuke *Jump Ultimate Stars – Uchiha Sasuke *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle – Bruno Buccellati *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Eyes of Heaven – Bruno Buccellati *Magna Carta 2 – Crocell Reeden *Mermaid Gothic – Basil Adelworth *Muramasa The Demon Blade – Seikichi *Naruto Shippuuden 3D The New Era – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Dragon Blade Chronicles – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 2 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 3 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! Special – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Kizuna Drive – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Legends Akatsuki Rising – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Naruto vs Sasuke – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Shinobi Rumble – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Impact – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Road to Boruto – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Clash of Ninja – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Clash of Ninja 2 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 3 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 4 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Konoha Senki – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ninja Council – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ninja Council 2 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ninja Council 3 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ninja Destiny – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ninja Destiny 2 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ninja Destiny 3 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Path of the Ninja – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Path of the Ninja 2 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Rise of a Ninja – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto RPG 2 Chidori vs Rasengan – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shinobi Collection – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shinobi Collection Shippu Ranbu – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shinobi no Sato no Jintori Kassen – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto The Broken Bond – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto to Boruto Ninja Voltage – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ultimate Ninja – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 The Phantom Fortress – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles 2 – Uchiha Sasuke *Norn9 Act Tune – Akito Shukuri *Norn9 Last Era – Akito Shukuri *Norn9 Var Commons – Akito Shukuri *Princess Arthur – Medraut *Sengoku Basara 4 – Otomo Sorin *Sengoku Basara Samurai Heroes – Otomo Sorin *Sengoku Basara The Legend of Sanada Yukimura – Otomo Sorin *Snow Bound Land – Daemon *The Witch and the Hundred Knight 2 – Theodor Quotes Knownable Roles * * Trivia *His bloodtype is A. *He likes Cats, Dogs & Japanese green tea. *His hobbies are Appreciating art, Driving, Going on walks, Karaoke and Taking photographs of street cats. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS